The New Time
by SolarCarol
Summary: Arceus has turned all of hte legends into humans, to save themselves from humans. But what happeds if they have to go to school? Like the average anime-school movies, they have to survive everyday of it till the new time comes.
1. The Findings Pt1

The New Time

By SolarCarol

Deep in the universe.

All of the legends have gathered.

Arcues will now begin the meeting.

"Now my children," she said,"we are all gathered here to discuss about our very exsistance."

All of the legends listned carefully in what the goddess had to say.

"We are in great danger in being captured and used for horrible things! These humans have left us in great fear, and they perhaps, do not respect us anymore."

"But, some do!" said Mew.

"Yes, some do," said Arceus solomly,"but many don't. Some have created, _teams_ that concentrate on ruling the world! We can't have that."

"And what do you supose you have us do?" grunted Rayquaza.

Arceus looked down softly to the pokemon below,"We must turn, into humans."

Everyone gasped in the idea.

"Turn? Into humans? Impossible!" shouted out Zaptoes.

"Yes, how are we suppose to do that?" added Mewtwo.

Arceus raised her great head towards the empty sky,"I have many wonders, and so do many others. Dialga and Palkia are gods, and I am a goddess. You Mew, are the first pokemon to be born in this world. You Mewtwo, are her clone, her brother perhaps and is somewhat the strongest pokemon in the world. Rayquaza, creater of the sky, Celibi, the forest, Jirachi, Ferina," Arceus then started to glow,"we all play a part in this world and had done everything. We now must transform, to be protected and indvisable to all who dar to seek us." Arceus's glow started to spread from one pokemon to the next, then, with one flash, all was gone. Except the wind, and the moon above.

Mewtwo's POV

I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't at the meeting anymore, I was in a forest, a dark and scary forest. What had happend? I slowly got up and groaned.

"What a wierd thing." I said. I rubbed my eyes for a while, but then I jerked up. These weren't my hands, they were _human_ hands. I quickly ran out of the area to a pond. I looked down and saw a face. It wasn't my face. It was a boy face.

"Oh god," I said, "I'm a human!" I had shaggy pale purple hair, a black long sleeved shirt, a white belt, dark blue pants and brown boots. I also had a wierd looking purple sympol on my right hand in the shape of a black cresent moon. It shimered in the night.

"Oh my god," I said again,"oh my, wh-where is everyone any way?" I looked around but I was all alone I guess, untill I heard a shriek. It sent chills to my bones, but I ran to the diretion of the sound anyway.

"Hello? Who's there?" I shouted. Then, I saw someone all tangled in vines and was twisting like crazy.

"Get me outta here whoever is there, UGH!" shouted the person.

I got a little closer, I saw that it was a girl, about my size, she had a turquize and pink striped skirt, a pink T-Shirt with a star on it, some pink poots with some white fur, and pink hair with, Mew ears?

"Mew? Is that you?" I asked, edging a little closer.

The girl blinked twiced at stared at me,"Are you Mewtwo? Oh please tell me you are!"

"Yes, yes I'm Mewtwo," I said happily,"but how'd you get all tangled like that?" I started to untangle Mew.

"Well it was the strangest thing," explained Mew,"after that glow in the meeting, I found myself on a tree branch, as a human girl! Can you believe it? But I still had my ears, that's for sure! I was so shocked that I fell over and got caught in some vines. But then you came and," Mew jumped down when I finished untangling her,"helped me out of this!" she gave me a big hug and released me.

"Well, yeah, but we got to find the others!" I said. I started to walk away till Mew grabbed my hand.

"Hey, your hand, is that a symbol?"

I looked down at her hand witch was grabbing mine. She had a symbol too, but it was a heart and it was pink. Everything is pink about her I guess.

"Why do we have these?" she asked.

"I don't know, but let's go. We'll find out about these later." I led Mew out of the bushes and near the pond, and that's where we heard some splashing.

"Wha, what was that?" shouted Mew.

"There!" I pointed. Someone was getting out on the pond and was soaking wet. It was a human.

"Hey, maybe it's a legend!" said Mew, and she ran towards the person.

"Wait! We can't be too sure!" I shouted, but it was no use, she was talking to the human already.

The human was also a boy, but slightly taller than me and had turquious hair. He had a white long sleeved shirt, a turquous vest and tie, and white pants. He had white shoes too.

"Hey Mewtwo!" shouted Mew,"It's Suicune! He found himself in the pond, hehe!" she giggled a bit. I walked over to the two and said,"Well that's not a suprise, usually Suicune is always H2O, right?"

"Don't push your luck," said Suicune, coughing a little,"you're gonna need it." He started to squeeze his hair. I gasped. There on his hand was a teal symbol in the shape of diamond.

"A symbol?" I said to myself,"everyone is gonna have it now."

"At this rate I think we'll find everyone!" said Mew cheerfully, "let's continue! Shall we?"

Suicune and I both agreed and we split up.

Suicune's POV

How dare Mewtwo insult me? I mean he is the strongest pokemon but he deosn't have to have a reputation! Humh.

I looked high and low for any of us, but there was no one. I think I might I as well give up.

"AAAH! OOH, AAAH!" there were some yelling right behind me! I turned around and saw that it was a girl, Mew's size, long dark green hair, in a green lace dress up to the knees, black shoes and on her hand was a green leaf symbol.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop screaming! I'm not gonna hurt you! At all! So stop freaking out!" I soon calmed her down.

"Uh, I know that voice, it sounds like Suicune, are you Suicune?"

I flinched,"What if it is me? Oops! I mean-"

"Then I'm Celibi!" said the girl.

"Celibi?" I repeated,"Celibi! Then I am Suicune alright! Glad to see you again! Um, but are you okay?"

All of a sudden Celibi's face got red,"Okay? OKAY? I have been wandering in these woods for quite a some time now, dodging any danger that might attack me because I am a human, and I don't think I could use my powers this way! So do you think I look OKAY, to you?"

I stepped back,"No, not at all. But we have to go back to a the pond to the others!"

"Others? You found them? Great, let's not a have a second to spare! Hurry!" in a hustle, Celibi grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the pond. Painfully.

Mew's POV

"Hello! HELLO? Is any one there?" I sweeped through the leaves swiftly. It was almost morning, and I only found Suicune and Mewtwo. Oh I wish I could fly again! I twisted and turned but I couldn't find anyone.

"I give up." I finally said, and started to walk back, when I heard someone yell! I gasped in fear and delight. I ran towards the direction and found three boys and a girl. The girl was pretty mad. She had long blue hair that was in a pony tail. A blue dress with flowers, and brown vest and boots.

"Just how are we suppose to get out of this place?" shouted the girl. Her hand had a light blue hexigon shape.

"How am I suppose to know genius?" retorted one of the boys. He had red and yellow hair that was devilishly handsome. He had a red jacket stripped red, and black jeans and sneakers. His hand had a red flame shape.

"Well, we can't just stand here all night now can we?" said the girl, crossing her arms.

"We'll get out of here soon enough!" inturruppted another boy. He was a bit taller. A long yellow jacket, black shirt, pants, and boots. He had yellow shaggy hair too. Pointy hair that is. He had a yellow thunder on his hand.

"Then when?" bailed the girl.

"As soon as you shut up!" shouted the red boy, getting into the girl's face. They were both snarling at eachother.

"Uh guys, maybe we can work this out." said the smaller boy. He was an inch smaller than me. He had black hair, and on the side of his head, some hairs were blue and went back. He had a white long sleeve shirt, a teal stripe and teal sleeves. He was wearing blue jeans and white shoes, and he had a blue water sign.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS LUGIA!" shouted the two. Lugia franticly stepped back, caught in shock.


	2. The Findings Pt2

The New Time Chap 2

"Lugia?" I whispered. Then my eyes lit up,"Lugia!" I rushed out of the bushes and grabbed him, real tight,"Oh Lugia, Moltres, Articuno, and Zaptoes! I found you! Yay!" Lugia seemed to be very squished.

"Mew? Is that you?" asked Zaptoes, the yellow guy.

"Of course it's me! How can anyone ask that?"

"Anyone who's trying to get out!" said the blue girl Articuno. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, I'm tired of hearing Articuno scream." said Moltres. I slowly lead them out of the area towards the pond. With Moltres and Articuno still fighting.

Mewtwo's POV

I think I was searching my heads off. No one was to be found in the area! I searched to the left, then to the right.

"Hey, is anyone out there?" I shouted. Please let there be someone out there. I finally sighed. All of a sudden, to pairs of hands came out of nowhere and clung to my neck.

"AAAAHH!" I screamed, I tried to get it off me, but it wouldn't come off.

"Ow, that hurts!" said a voice.

"I know it does!" I shouted back, still trying to yank the thing off.

"That's not nice to treat a Pokémon that way!"

"Then what kind of Pokémon, ARE YOU?"

"Well, a Jirach-iiooooowwww!" I finally yanked the thing off, and there in my arms was a small boy, tall as a 6-year-old. He had blonde hair, a blue and yellow sweat shirt, and some baggy pants. And on his hand was a white cloud sign.

"Who are you kid?" I asked sternly. Well, he did try to suffocate me!

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Well you just said half of your name."

"But-"

"But what?" I was very impatient.

The kid finally nodded, "Okay, I'm Jirachi!" Jirachi? I finally realized who I scolded. I put him down and said, "Nice to meet you, again."

"Again?" asked the small boy.

I nodded, "Well, you see, it's me, Mewtwo."

All of a sudden, the boy clung on to me again, but was hugging me,"MEWTWO IT'S SOO SCARY OUT HERE, I WANT TO GO HOME TO FERINA!"

The kid must've been so loud that my eardrums would've broke, "Okay, okay! I'll take you back there as soon as we find the others, okay?"

Jirachi nodded. We both then went out of the bushes.

Suicune's POV

Finally we all reached the pond at morning. We all started talking about what happened and why we were here. It never made sense anyway.

"But how are we gonna get home?" whined Celebi.

"Well, we need to find shelter or something." Said Zaptos.

"But there's no place we know anyways." Said Mewtwo.

"Why don't we just go anywhere and eventually we'll get somewhere." I suggested.

Everyone was thinking really hard and arguing till we all heard a crack!

"Yikes!" shouted Jirachi and he held on tight to Mewtwo's leg.

"What was that?" asked Mew.

"Something not worth thinking about." Said Articuno.

We all listened carefully, then heard a bush rustle and turned around. There standing very calmly was a girl in long wavy black hair, a tan vest, white dress a bit higher that the knees, and had a gleam in her eyes. And, there was a golden star on her hand.

"Have you had a nice time in the woods?" asked the girl.

"No of course not! And who are you?" exclaimed Celibi.

The girl tilted her head and smiled seriously, "I'm the one who brought you here, and suppose I'm the one that might get you out."

"Arceus?" asked Moltres.

"So it's you," said Lugia. "Why are we here? I don't really want to be a human, we could still protect ourselves.

"Yeah, we still can," said Articuno. "So turn us back now!"

"I'm afraid I will and still won't do that." Said Arceus, twirling a strand of her hair, but still looking calm.

"Hey Arceus, what do you have in store for us huh?" I asked.

Arceus's eyes lit up, as if she was waiting for that question, "I'm saying, that we shall stay as humans as long as I like till we get things resolved. I will with the most concern, say that we Pokémon will change our Identity to try and make a difference. Don't you understand, no one will recognize us and we will be in total secrecy. I will arrange our plans tomorrow."

"Wait though, what about the other legends?" stated Mew.

Arceus just signaled us to come to her, "That I will deal with later. For now come."

Me and the other Pokémon just looked at each other,_ this is not going to go well, _I thought.

One by one, we left and followed Arceus back into the woods. It was now full morning so we could see where we were going, finally.

"So, where do you think we're going to stay?" asked Celibi.

"I'm not psychic." I said.

"Maybe in some remote island, where there are no civilization." Suggested Mewtwo.

I wanted to bob him for that, then Jirachi butted in, "No, I think we might live in a place surrounded by humans!"

"That's crazy! Or, it might be nice so no one might know who we are." Said Mew.

I glared at them, "Nice? The only nice thing is that we're still in secrecy! What if we slip a word in a town, and that'll give them the hint that there are Pokémon humans out here! And also, a strange group of people entering a city and they don't know how to act human? Think about it!"

That silenced the group, then Articuno said, "Whatever! We just go with the flow and copy real humans."

"But each human is different!" I reasoned.

Moltres popped in, "So, copy one like us! Ha!"

"I still don't think this is right!" I snapped.

"None of us do Suicune, that's why we're listening to Arceus, just trust her." Said Zaptoes.

I sagged and kept quiet. Then Mew got everyone's attention, "But hey you know, the signs on our hands. I wonder what they're for."

Everyone looked like they hadn't noticed it yet and nodded.

"Legends, you'll know about that later," said Arceus. "But for now, here we are."

_Author: That was awesome! Please review so I might continue!_


End file.
